


logical

by AlmondRose



Series: vulcanterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, M/M, Pon Farr, Species Swap, T'hy'la, Vulcan Kisses, kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: "How do Vulcans choose their mates? Haven't you wondered?""I guess the rest of us assume that it's done quite logically."In which the Enterprise is a VSA ship filled with Vulcans, and Spock is still very half-human.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, mentioned Montgomery Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: vulcanterprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740043
Comments: 26
Kudos: 212





	logical

**Author's Note:**

> all the human characters are vulcans now. why? cause i felt like writing this, i guess
> 
> I made Vulcan names for everyone even if not everyone made it into this fic so here:  
> James T Kirk - Skirk  
> Leonard McCoy - Spon (hahah his name was derived from "Spones")  
> Hikaru Sulu - Sulp  
> Scotty - Vot  
> Pavel Chekov - Savel  
> Nyota Uhura - T’Hura  
> Janice Rand - T’Ran  
> Christine Chapel - T’Pris
> 
> jsyk, "Sulp" and "Vot" are SOOOO funny to me. I cannot look at them without dying. However, I'm pretty proud of Skirk, Savel, and T'Hura as Vulcan equivalents to their human names. 
> 
> also YES this is a pon farr fic NO there is no actual sex in it. i'm too repressed for that goodbye

Commander Spock is being irritable and snappy. His control is loose, and anyone can see the human sweat congealing on his face as he sits on the bridge, which is not warm but not cold, either. 

Of course, it is only a matter of one scan for the CMO of the _Enterprise_ to determine what is wrong with him. 

“He is experiencing his Time,” Doctor Spon says, his voice flat. “I didn’t know humans experienced pon farr.”

“He is Vulcan, Spon,” Captain Skrik says. “His blood is green, just as yours is.”

“His blood may be green, but it is burning. Commander, contact your bondmate. Captain, we must revert course to the homeland.” Skirk flips his communicator open. 

“Ensign Savel,” he says. “Change course to Vulcan.”

“Aye, captain,” Savel says, and Skirk closes his communicator. 

“Has your blood burned before?” he asks. Spock’s head shakes. 

“I had hoped,” he says. “To be spared the Time, due to my….heritage.”

“As I said,” Spon says. “Humans do not experience pon farr. Spock, you are confined to your room until we arrive at Vulcan.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Spock says, and he gets off the biobed. Skirk walks next to him back to Spock’s quarters and lets himself in behind the commander. Spock goes to his computer and sits down, puts his head in his hands. 

“What are you waiting for?” Skrik asks. “Call your bondmate.”

“I don’t have a bondmate,” Spock says, his voice muffled by his hands. “My mother convinced my father that the practice was barbaric.”

“Did your mother not know about pon farr?” Skirk asks, tilting his head. He crosses his arms. Spock looks up at his captain, noting the bulging biceps, the clear eyes, his un-Vulcanly short hair. He has, of course, noted his captain’s beauty before, but as his blood burns it seems so much more prevalent. He knows he will die in a few days, and he is grateful for the time he had on the _Enterprise,_ the time he had with Skirk, T’Hura, even with Spon. 

“She believed,” Spock says after a moment. “That I would find a mate for myself before my Time. Or, perhaps, that I would be spared the experience entirely.”

“I see,” Skirk says. Spock leans his head back, closes his eyes. 

“When I was a child on Earth,” he says. “My human peers made fun of me for being too Vulcan. And now I am scorned for being too human. Everyone thought I would join Starfleet…”

“The VSA was a logical choice,” Skirk says, and Spock opens his eyes, stares at the ceiling. 

“Was it?” he says. “Perhaps if I had done the human thing, I would be spared that which plagues Vulcans.”

“You are Vulcan,” Skirk says. “Vulcans go to the VSA.” 

“I am gratified you see it that way,” Spock says. “I am gratified that you were my captain, to have served on the _Enterprise_.”

“Do not speak as if you will die,” Skirk says harshly. “There must be a solution.”

“I know that you do not believe in unsolvable solutions,” Spock says. “But it is known that pon farr is so.”

“It is not,” Skirk says. “I will find a solution.” Spock lowers his head to look at him. His hands are clenched in fists--a sign of emotionalism. His eyes, so bright and unusual a color for Vulcans, look at their chess board, then at Spock. Their eyes meet, and Spock wants to jump to his feet, wants to reach for the captain, to touch his hand, to hold him close. “I will leave you to your meditation.”

He turns on his heel and leaves Spock’s room. Spock thinks meditation sounds logical, so he stands and goes to get his incense. 

\-----

Skirk sits in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. He does not want Spock to die. Besides losing an incredibly efficient first officer, he has grown...fond of Spock. He thinks of Spock has a friend, even if Vulcans do not usually claim people as friends. Skirk has never followed that rule, much, and thinks of Spon as a friend, too.

However, he did not know that Spock was unbonded. He assumed that he had been, like everyone else. He knows that Spon is unbonded, because she-who-was-his-wife broke their bond to pursue kolinahr, which is why T’Anna, Spon’s daughter, lives on the _Enterprise_ with them. He knows that T’Hura is bonded, because she is bonded to Vot, their engineer. He knows that Sulp is bonded because last time they had shore leave, Sulp hosted the bridge crew for dinner and Skirk met he-who-is-Sulp’s-husband. But Skirk does not know about the rest of his crew, because Vulcans do not disclose such things. He supposes Spon should know, except that he did not know that Spock was unbonded. 

It is curious, and for the first time in a long time, Skirk’s thoughts go to T’Pring. 

T’Pring, who was supposed to be his wife, broke their bond before Skirk was made captain of the _Enterprise._ She said she wanted to be near her bondmate and did not want to go on uncharted scientific missions with him. When he offered to give up the _Enterprise_ to stay with her, she had told him it would be illogical, and then broken their bond. He had been illogically hurt, and now he thinks she is bonded to Stonn, who they went to school with. 

Skirk wonders if he and Spock are mentally compatible. They have never touched before, so this is unknown to him. He would not mind being bonded to Spock, and in fact would prefer it. He closes his eyes and falls into a light meditation, breathing deeply. Behind his many shields, he approaches the part of his mind in which he holds his feelings of hurt from T’Pring’s actions, years before, and also the warm feelings he holds for Spock, which are somehow intertwined. Skirk lifts the edge of the shield holding those feelings together, and he is instantly filled with something warm, and desperate, and golden, and he is bathed in the light of it, before he tucks it all back in and emerges from his meditation. 

He knows what he must do.

\----

There is a chime at his door, and Spock answers it, hoping he looks presentable and not flushed and desperate and burning. 

It is Skirk, and he puts his hands behind his back when Spock opens the door. 

“We have arrived Vulcan,” he says. “Before we beam down, I have a proposition for you.”

“Okay,” Spock says. “I would--I would like to hear it.” He cringes at his word choice but cannot find it within himself to find a better word to use. Skirk ignores his slip, and Spock is grateful.

“I am also unbonded,” Skirk says. “I propose we determine if we are mentally compatible.”

Spock feels like he’s been hit, or perhaps nerve-pinched. “What?”

“It is logical,” Skirk says. “I am unbonded. You are unbonded. If you do not bond, you will die, and I will lose a first officer. If we do bond, you will not die, and we will be free to continue to be the best command team under employ of the Vulcan Science Academy. The only way we are not satisfied is if you die.”

“Flawlessly logical,” Spock says, dazed. “How shall we determine compatibility?”

“A touch will do, I should think,” Skirk says. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Spock says, cursing himself for having not invited the captain in earlier. He backs up, letting the captain come into his quarters, and the door swish shut. The captain clears his throat, then removes his right hand from behind his back and holds it between them, two fingers extended. Spock stares at them, wondering what it would be to touch them, before he remembers that that is what he is supposed to be doing. 

He reaches out two fingers of his own, and meets the touch. 

Instantly, golden light fills his head, bright and stunning, and so, so warm. It feels like the sunshine on Earth, like the heat of Vulcan, like an ocean, like so many stars. There is an explosion of color, then, and Spock cannot breathe.

“I see,” the captain says, his voice unchanging, but Spock can feel his mind, pressing against his most intimately. He is very pleased, more pleased than Spock thought possible. “We are t’hy’la.”

“We are...what?” Spock asks. He, of course, speaks perfect Golic, and has never before heard a word that he does not know, even if he was raised equally with Standard and even English.

“It is from the old texts,” Skirk explains. “Surak’s early teachings, and even before the reform. It is difficult to explain. It means we are perfectly mentally compatible, that our minds were designed to entwine. It means we are closer than friends but more than brothers or lovers. It is highly rare, but I am sure that is what we are.”

“I did not know such a thing was possible,” Spock says, his voice shaking, elation filling his heart. 

“It also means,” Skirk adds. “That we will not need to form a preliminary bond before we meet on the sands.” He withdraws his hand, and although Spock feels bereft from the lack of him, he can still feel his mind brushing against his, his shields blown wide open. “Spock, parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.”

“Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched, I await you,” Spock says, his mouth dry and his blood boiling, wanting to grab the captain and drag him straight to his bed. Skirk nods and turns on his heel, leaving the room. 

Less than a minute later, T’Pris shows up at his door. 

“I am to escort you to the transporter room,” she informs him. “The captain requested Spon to attend the ceremony, as is his right. Do you request a companion?”

“T’Hura,” Spock says, although he had not thought of this before. An uncountable few hours ago, Spock had thought of requesting Skirk and Spon to come watch him die on the sands, but now that Spock is to live, he knows T’Hura will be honored to attend. 

T’Pris leads him away from his quarters and requests T’Hura to meet them at the transported pad. When he sees her, he notes that she looks as emotionless as ever, but has a touch of worry in her eyes. 

“I assume there is no threat of challenge?” she asks when Spock stands beside her. He supposes it is a reasonable question, as many Vulcans would not want to be bonded to a half-human like himself. 

“We are t’hy’la,” Spock says, repeating the unfamiliar word, hoping his captain is correct. 

“Ah,” T’Hura says. She sounds faintly surprised. “I am honored I was chosen to witness the ceremony. Vot, energize.”

Vot activates the transporter, T’Pris having moved to stand beside him. They dissolve in the transporter beam, and Spock feels a few seconds of cool relief from the burning building under his skin. 

The heat that hits when he reforms, however, does nothing to help. They are in the sacred sands of the house of Sarek, Spock realizes faintly, recognizing the emblems hanging around the circle. It is so hot.

T’Hura lightly touches his elbow and guides him towards the dias, where T’Pau is standing. Skirk and Spon are already before her, and Spock stands across from Skirk, T’Hura falling back to mirror Spon. If T’Hura is surprised that it is the captain who Spock is marrying, she does not say so. 

“This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way,” T’Pau says. “Kneel.”

Spock falls to his knees and Skirk slides down more gracefully. She puts a hand on either of their faces and falls into their thoughts. 

T’hy’la, she says, her voice coloring with surprise. I have never seen such a thing.

We are fated, Skirk says. 

Logical, T’Pau says. When I disengage from your minds, you will touch, and we will depart. Skirk will feel the plak tow as it descends upon Spock, and your minds will be forever entwined.

I understand, Skirk says, and Spock pushes a wave of understanding, his vision blurring, words failing him. T’Pau withdraws, and Skirk turns to Spock, holds out his hand. 

Spock touches it, greedy for the slide of their minds together, and Skirk twists his hand from the ozh'esta to slide their palms together, each touch making Spock’s head feel clearer and clearer, more able to focus and feel Skirk within his mind. 

“They are gone,” Skirk notes, and Spock looks around, wondering when they departed. 

“So they are,” he says, and Skrik intertwines their fingers, holding his hand as Spock has seen the humans do on Earth. 

“I must show you something,” Skirk says, and Spock feels his bondmate recede into his own mind, pulling back shields until a bright tangle of emotion is revealed, and Spock feels everything Skirk has felt for him--Skirk thinks he is amusing and he thinks that Spock’s sometimes-lax emotional control is attractive and he likes Spock’s human eyes and thinks his ears curve pleasingly and believes he is beautiful. The overwhelming ocean of emotion is too much, and Spock tries to gather his own emotions to show Skirk, tries to clear his mind to speak, but suddenly everything is a thousand times hotter, and Skirk is looking at Spock like he wants to devour him, and Spock wants to devour Skirk in return. 

They reach for each other at the same time, and they burn hotter and hotter, but this time they burn together. 

**Author's Note:**

> gang. i'm losing my mind at the idea of a vulcan leonard horatio mccoy. i cannot breathe everytime i think about it. thanks spon for my life. 
> 
> thank you very much for reading....comments & kudos always appreciated
> 
>   
> i'm on tumblr @sqoiler come talk to me about this au or about whatever u want
> 
> LLAP


End file.
